plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yelight Bright Blight
In this chapter of PVMT: The New Beginning; some Mouth Things have been drawn to the hit Casian restaurant; Yelight Bright and now you have trapped them in, you must stop them at all cost from getting out! Made in collaboration by Makai Bros and Jeddyz. DIFFICULTY 2 | OUT OF | '''5 '''RED MOUTH THINGZ Chill Difficulty Gimmicks Rush Hour Where a surge of Customer Mouth Things, Hungry Mouth Things, Fatty Mouth Things, Table Mouth Things and Soda Mouth Things enter the course. Closing Time This is where a swarm of Janitor Mouth Things start rushing into the course. New Employees Where a bunch of Waiter Mouth Things, Waitress Mouth Things and Fryer Mouth Things enter the course. Dr. Moudathing's Almanac Hungry Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 14.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''He's so hungry, he could eat a horse. '''Special: '''Slows down to Average speed once he has eaten a plant. Wears off after 15 seconds. '''Waiter Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average (absorbs 12 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Server Speed: '''Speeder '''Description: '''He tries his best to be the best server so he can maximize his tips. '''Special: '''Runs to a plant and takes them to a Customer Mouth Thing instead of trying to leave the restaurant. Returns to regular speed once there are no Customer Mouth Things. '''Waitress Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 16 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Server Speed: '''Psycho '''Description: '''She tries to make as much tips as she can; she works harder than Waiter Mouth Thing I suppose. '''Special: '''Runs to a plant and takes them to a Customer Mouth Thing instead of trying to leave the restaurant. Returns to regular speed once there are no Customer Mouth Things. '''Customer Mouth Thing Sitting Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 27.5 NDS) '''Self Toughness: '''Average (absorbs 10.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Unmoving '''Served Speed: '''Average '''Enraged Speed: '''Psycho '''Description: '''He has been waiting for hours! He god damn hates those damn slow servers! '''Special: '''Slowly eats after being served by a Waiter/Waitress Mouth Thing; taking up 5 seconds if a non-defensive plant and taking up 15 seconds if it is defensive. After eating, then will walk as a normal Mouth Thing. '''Special 2: '''If hit by a plant attack over 5 NDS while eating, he will get up and start running at plants at psycho speed and start attacking becoming a regular enemy now. This is also activated if the Customer Mouth Thing hasn't been served for 30 seconds. '''Fatty Mouth Thing Toughness Stage 1: '''Solid (absorbs 18 NDS; eating 0 plants) '''Toughness Stage 2: '''Protected (absorbs 24 NDS; eating 1 plant) '''Toughness Stage 3: '''Protected (absorbs 30 NDS; eating 2 plants) '''Toughness Stage 4: '''Dense (absorbs 50 NDS; eating 3 plants) '''Speed Stage 1: '''Average '''Speed Stage 2: '''Below Average '''Speed Stage 3: '''Sluggish '''Speed Stage 4: '''Sloth '''Description: '''As a child he was fed literally everything in the kitchen; even the fridge, oven and electronics! No wonder he is so obese. '''Special: '''Gets fatter and bigger the more plants it eats. '''Table Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Description: '''He's not actually a table but instead a spider; it's just his other 4 legs are too small to see. '''Special: '''Attacks a Customer Mouth Thing if one is at least 3 tiles close. '''Pepsi Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 20 NDS) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Description: '''He's been forcing everyone to drink pepsi, and is also giving pepsi to people sitting on the table. He's still a recognizable mouth thing in our views, even if he forces them! '''Special: '''Dodges rarely with a slide. '''Special 2: '''Pepsi cans trail appear, making pepsi thing go through these cans. This doesn't make him stronger however. '''Fryer Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Low (absorbs 7 NDS) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Description: '''She makes $12 an hour being a fryer; which is some decent money. She really likes to eat fried things. Even fried tires. '''Special: '''Fries plants in frying basket and then eats them; negates the effect of Hypno-shroom and other plants that activate via being eaten except Shadow-shroom. Frying doesn't work on defensive plants; so Fryer Imp just smacks the basket on defensive plants which deals 2 bites. '''Soda Mouth Thing Normal Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 36 NDS) '''Soda Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 50 NDS) '''Normal Speed: '''Mediocre '''Soda Speed: '''Psycho '''Crashed Speed: '''Sluggish '''Description: '''Soda Mouth Thing is Gatorade Mouth Thing's twin brother; but Soda Mouth Thing as his name implies; took the path of soda. I'm pretty sure he drinks coca-cola or Dr. Pepper. '''Special: '''Chugs soda at 50% HP then increases in speed but gets a sugar crash after 10 seconds. '''Janitor Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 22.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''He cleans the restaurant everyday. But he hates it everytime he enters the restroom; someone always leaves a big shit on the floor. '''Special: '''Sweeps away plants until they are pushed off the course. Unable to do this after 13 uses due to no water in his bucket. Whacks plants with broom after running out of water; deals 1.5 bites. '''Sous-Chef Gargmouthing Toughness: '''Great (absorbs 185 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''He's the assistant to the Head Chef, Sous-Chef Gargmouthing loves to salt everything; he's practically made of salt or something. '''Special: '''Salts a plant then cuts them in half and then eats them. Neutralizes any effects of plants that require to be eaten to be activated. '''Environment Modifiers Customer Mouth Thing If not served or is attacked by a plant attack dealing 5 NDS or more; it will get up and start acting like a regular enemy except with max speed. If served; it will have 5 second eat time if served a non-defensive plant and 15 seconds if it is a defensive plant. BOSS BATTLE Head Chef Mouthyzik Toughness: Undying (absorbs 750 NDS) Speed: HANGRY Specials: * Cleaver Throw: '''Throws his cleaver like a frisbee which cuts through a lane of plants and Mouth Things. * '''Sautéed: '''Picks out 4 random plants and 2 random Mouth Things. Cuts them and then cooks on them on a skillet on his stove. * '''Soup Boil: '''Picks out a random plant and Mouth Thing to cook in his delicious soup. * '''Break Time: '''Summons 3 Sous-Chef Gargmouthings in 3 lanes. * '''Fryday: '''Summons 2 Fryer Imp Mouth Things in all lanes. ' '''Description:' This Mouth Thing has been taken possession of by the infamous murderer 5-star masterchef, Myztik. You better stop him before he gets anymore ingredients!